Icha Icha Cut Cable
by ThePervertClub
Summary: Relaxing on his balcony Naruto gets more entertainment than his stolen cable could ever provide when his neighbors decide to become the main entertainment for a night. KakaSasu,


First let me say, ThePervertClub is a joint account for four authors. We decided to get together make a place to let all our perverted ideas go to, it's not really a club. A friends only membership.

All our oneshots will be Icha Icha titled and will be nothing but pure smut for your enjoyment, all different kinds of couples because we get bored with the same ol couples over and over again so hopefully we can please everyone. Each oneshot is written by ONE author and only one, we don't do well with co-authored fics.

Thanks for taking the time to stumble onto this page, we hope we can satisfy you. If not now, maybe later! ^_^ 

--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--

Naruto sat on his wooden balcony with a frequent sigh heaving from his lips, his head resting back against the black plastic chair he sat in. This is the third time in the last four months that his illegally acquired cable had been cut, still no notices or cable men at his door. Kind of a let down. At first stealing cable felt naughty and he was sure some kind of punishment would be handed down to him...but nothing.

He pressed the open mouth of a bottle to his lips and tilted back, letting cooled liquior wash down his throat. The time was 10 PM and not a soul stirred in any visible part of his apartment complex, he sighed in dispare for he was bored beyond belief and not one of his friends were in town...and wouldn't be for at least another week, and he knew not one person that lived around him.

When at last the bottled found itself settled on the table beside him he allowed his head to roll as a sound suddenly rang in his ear. A sliding glass door somewhere near by just opened. Luckily for him, it was across the hall and one level down. The apartments were only two stories high and he had the top floor.

He peered over, with an arched brow as two males emerged from the dark apartment. Both taking great care to not trip over the rised metal track as they exitted. Once the door shut behind to two shadowed figures they stopped, bodies tense. The shortest of the two took two steps away from the other, hands on his hips as he stared out across the open field before them and seemingly watched the train that was passing by only a quarter of a mile away.

The one leaning against the glass held his arm extended toward the other, Naruto could see his lips moving but couldn't make out what he was saying thanks to the loud roar of the train. Cursing his luck yet again, the blond quietly and slowly scooted his chair closer being careful to keep to the shadows as to not reveal himself. The distant sound of the trains horn sounded as it came to another crossing and covered the slight squeal his chair made as he settled back into it.

Making Naruto jump slightly, the shorter man twirled around and gestured wildly with his hands. His voice still a harsh whisper but a little louder this time, loud enough to carry to Naruto's ears in a garbled hiss. Still leaning against the glass the other turned his head, facing the opposite direction of Naruto, and crossed his arms over his chest as if finished listening to the other.

"Dont ignore me!"

Naruto's heart stuttered in his chest when he suddenly realized the train had passed and the night air was filled with silence yet again, he could almost hear the hair raising on his arms as those whispers became audible to him at long last.

"I will ignore you, Sasuke, if you continue to act like a child about this." stated the lazed one.

"Me?!" the one now known as Sasuke seethed, "You're the asshole that groped me in front of my parents! What the hell is the matter with you Kakashi?!"

Kakashi shrugged offhandly as a sigh silently passed from his lips. "You just looked so damn sexy, with that blush on your face and that unease in your eyes. I just wanted a taste."

The blond had to bit his lip to contain his chuckle while bringing his hand up to catch any sound that might escape his mouth. If he had made any sounds the couple didn't seem to notice, being too engrossed in their own troubles. 'Who needs cable when your neighbors are about to go to blows!' he exclaimed meerily in his mind.

The shorter one's shoulders tensed again, as he took a step toward the sighing man. Before he could get a growl out the one known as Kakashi started again. "I dont see what you're so pissed about. We aren't allowed to show affections for each other just because your parents are uncomfortable with the fact that you're gay?" the blond couldn't see it but he iknew/i Kakashi was rolling his eyes as he shifted his weight and refolded his arms.

"Dont roll your eyes! For fucks sake, Kakashi. Its not just that I'm gay that makes them uncomfortable. Hell if I were straight and you were a girl all over me like that they would have acted the same way! Normal people dont act like dogs in heat." Sasuke's voice had became more defeated, tired, as he rested his forehead in his cupped hand and shook it softly from side to side.

"Oh, so you want me to be...normal? Is that it. You aren't satisfied any longer with who I am? Are you ashamed of me?" Kakashi stated softly, almost like he was having an out of body experience.

Naruto started to feel a bit guilty at his earlier pleasure in ease-dropping and began wondering if he should sneak back inside until the lovers spat was over.

Just then the clouds that had been clotting the light of the full moon lifted. The blond felt his heart pange at the expression of hurt and concern lining the face of the one known as Sasuke. He torn his eyes away from the sight in time to catch Kakashi turning his face in shame for causing such dreadfully obvious pain to his lover.

Finishing the space between them with only a single stride Sasuke brought his hand up and tenderly lay it to rest on the alabaster flesh of Kakashi's cheek, tilting his own head Sasuke leaned in closer. His whisper was just loud enough that Naruto, through much strain, understood it. "I would never in my life be ashamed of you Kakashi, embarrassed, sure. I'll just have to learn to deal with that seeing how it comes with the terrority of being in love with a man the likes of you. I'm sorry, Kakashi, for making you feel like that."

With that their lips met, Kakashi's eyes shut as a small smile played across his hungry lips. Their arms came to work to hold each other closer as their lips parted and tongues danced a uniquely familiar path.

The blond could feel a stir in his groin as he watched the lovers display their temindous affections with such tender reguard and obvious know-how. It almost felt like Naruto were watching a chick-flick that was finally getting to the good part, he couldn't help the grin that stretched the length of his face as he wrapped his own arms around himself and leaned in closer and held his heavy breathing in check.

Sasuke looked hungry, almost desperate for more as he pressed his full weight into the appreciative Kakashi. Arms wrapped around the taller man's back, Sasuke dug his nails into the thickly muscled shoulders and groaned as he rocked his nearly found erection against the silver haired mans thigh.

'Damn, these two sure move fast!' he thought with awe as Kakashi pulled their questing lips apart and abruptly ended Sasuke's whine with a well placed bite to the younger man's throat, earning a hearty moan as the raven haired youth threw his head back and grinded the firm thigh again.

"Oh Kakashi!" he cried softly as he held the other with shaking arms.

Naruto was starting to wonder if the two got off on their little fight from before, like people who are addicted to angry sex or something. But these two weren't angry, they were hungry...and only for each other. It was obvious in every moment that passed, the way they held each other, the way their kisses only got deeper, and their psychical affections more attuned to the other's need than any Naruto had ever seen before; the passion almost blinding. These two knew each other through and through and expressed that throughly with their tender yet demanding desire.

For the second time that night Naruto felt a pange of hurt in his heart at the sight of two people so enchanted with one another as these two, how he could never find something so deep. He squelched that feeling for the time being as the two got more and more inpassioned by the other.

It seemed as if all conscious thought had left the pair as soon as their lips met, and now they were moving on pure instinct of lust. Unawares of their peeping tom, most likely uncaring even if Naruto took the courage to boast his approval.

The blond could feel it in the air, the passion and craving...he knew he'd be getting an all out show sooner rather than later. The two probably didn't care at the moment if the whole complex came and watched the show. But Naruto was glad that he alone was getting to witness this event, it was like something sacred...so pure and venerable that man rarely got to see if it were not he himself as the doer.

A groan eminated from Kakashi's chest as his head rolled back and his eyes fluttered with pleasure. Sasuke's hand snaked through the older mans pants to find his throbbing erection. His fingers slid purposefully down the shaft as his hooded eyes smirked down at his lover.

Naruto licked his lips, still trying to keep his breathing in order. 'Oh yeah, you like it like that dont you Kakashi.'

The man in question arched his back, as if in responce to Naruto's thoughts, and moaned softly as he slid his hands down Sasuke's back. Taking a breath to clear the heavy fog that had taken place over his mind, Kakashi leaned forward and reclaimed the lips of his lover while at the same moment whipping their bodies around and pushing Sasuke against the wall.

A whisper was exchanged that escaped the blond's ear, but a smirk formed across Sasuke's lips as he tilted his head back seperating the bond between their lips. Pumping his forgotten hand down Kakashi's shaft, the raven haired man won yet another moan as Kakashi's forehead rested against Sasuke's shoulder and a shuddered breath passed through his lips.

As if it had only been used to prove a point, Sasuke's hand stopped and retreated from the garment only to rest atop Kakashi's shoulder as the young man smirked.

Head still resting on the other's shoulder, like a weeping child seeking comfort, Kakashi took this moment to sink his teeth into the tender nape of Sasuke's neck. The other moaned at the sensation as his eyes hurled shut and his own mouth gapped open while his fingers clung tighter and his whole body arched in pleasure.

'Someone has a biting fetish!' Naruto thought, bemused.

"Kakashi." the youth whined as the man continued to pay affections to the slender white neck pressed to his lips. How could one resist such a treat?

The full moon rose a little higher in the sky, the trees no longer marring its surface, allowing for more light to shine on the spectacle.

Kakashi's silver toned hair tossled gently in the warm summer breeze as his teeth grazed the surface of well worked flesh of Sasuke's neck as his hands caressed the slender youth's thighs.

He placed one last nip to the corner of Sasuke's jawline and pulled back with a smile at the throughly aroused mate. With parted lips Kakashi started to whisper something, but the blond heard not a word of it, for at that very moment another train let loose a howl from its whistle as it passed the nearby cross. The roar of its engine and the clash of metal on metal washed out most any sound Naruto had been able to hear.

The lover's lips meet again in a blissful spark, their eyes both mashed shut as Kakashi's nimble fingers made quick work of Sasuke's button up shirt.

When at long last the pale chest was presented to his greedy eyes the taller man allowed a short pause for himself to drink in the sight of his lovers perfectly toned chest as he ran his fingers down its length and smiled fondly. Moonlight always made everything it illuminated seem as if it were only in a dream.

Moment now relished and mind completely rammed in gear, Kakashi's lips decended to that ivory skin with a faint smile still lining his lips. Sasuke gasped with pleasure as his hips rocked forward in an animalistic desire for more as his fingers fisted the hair of his lover.

It was obvious to Naruto that Kakashi knew the intimate secrets of his lovers body, and just how to get Sasuke hot and bothered with ease.

A moan serged through Sasuke's lips as Kakashi's lips decended farther, Sasuke's eyes rolling farther back into his skull while he claimed his bottom lip captive in an attempt to not sound the alarm too loudly to their surrounding neighbors. Teeth nipped playfully at the rising pink buds on Sasuke's chest, torturous hands softly kneaded the firmly muscled thighs causing Sasuke to roll his hips blindly.

Sasuke was burning for more, and Naruto was dying for him to get it...to see the expressions that would win the raven haired man's face as Kakashi poured into him.

The blonds hand slowly made its way over to his rising erection, and gingerly with zipped lips, he began to palm his erection through his clingy cotton shorts.

Just then the air fell silent, the train too far to be more than a dull clunking sound in the air. The faint sound of the trains horn echoing in the cool night air as it approached yet another cross.

Naruto bit his tongue as a groan threated to give away his position and quickly he punished his body for the near betrayal by removing his hand...letting his needy erection throb with disapproval. Naruto wanted so badly to give his erection its justly desired attention, but he knew he was a screamer...even when by himself. He'd have to wait until the little show was over before he could run inside and allievant his problem.

So far, his decision was proving worth while.

The man with seemingly silver hair gripped his partners thighs tightly and hoasted the smaller man up, so that Sasuke could wrap his legs around Kakashi's waist. The older man wrapped his arms around his lover while pressing his lips hungrily to Sasuke's lips. Tilting his head to deepen the kiss Kakashi thrust his hips forward to cause some much needed friction on his yearning cock.

Sasuke gasped, then groaned deeply as his fingers tightened their death grip around Kakashi's firm shoulders. The man grinned into their kiss as he rocked forward again, this time Sasuke's head fell back as his eyes screwed shut and a desperate whisper fell from his lips, begging for more, "Kakashi."

The older man shuddered as the whisper danced across his flesh. His lips decended to the slender neck as his trembling fingers made themselve useful on the fabric clinging to the younger man's lithe form. Sasuke removed himself, reluctantly, to help the process of declothing. His open front long sleeved shirt remained on, it being the only protection from his bare back and the harsh material of the wall behind.

Kakashi reclaimed the lips of his lover as his hands slid around to cup Sasuke's firm butt as his lips decended to the tender flesh awaiting his affections a little below the young man's chin.

"Kakashi. I need you now." Sasuke sighed as he fisted his lovers hair and brought the man up for another heart pounding kiss.

The blond licked his lips as he took a deep breath and nodded his approval. His knuckles became white, and the tendons in his wrists strained against his skin as he gripped the arms of the chair and leaned every so slightly closer.

The silver haired man pulled back just a hairs length away and nodded as he placed a soft kiss to the lips before him, he made to pull his fingers up to his mouth but Sasuke hurriedly stopped him. "I've been stretched enough through out the day, damn it. Just get some lube." Sasuke groaned as he rocked his throbbing erection against Kakashi's and pressed their mouths together again needily.

Naruto's heart caught in his chest. To get lube they'd have to go inside, right?! He couldn't stand it if they went inside now! His nails dug into the plastic arm, making a shudder pass through him at the unusal feeling.

Just as he was about to ask for them to say outside, in foggy-headed hopes of them staying out, Kakashi nodded and pulled something from the pocket of his pants just before slipping them down to the half way point of his thighs.

Of course, the man seemed just as perverted as Jiraiya....of course he would have lube at all moments.

The blond stared in heavy lidded awe at Kakashi's cock. It was perfect. Not too long, not too thick...just right. He licked his lips again as he rolled his hips forward to feel a slight friction on his longing member.

A click of a cap could me heard, followed by a brief hiss of delight as the man began to coat his cock with the lube. All the time keeping his lips locked in a lovers battle. Just as quickly as he began, Kakashi pulled again and flipped his lover around. The raven haired male smirked as he braced himself again the wall, palms flat against the cold surface parallel his now resting elbows.

Sasuke bit his lips while his fingers clawed softly down the brick surface as Kakashi gripped his hips and leaned into him, pressing his cock forward as his hands helped to part Sasuke's well rounded mounds.

Unceremoniously Kakashi thrust forward and entered half of himself into the eagorly awaiting Sasuke.

The young man moaned softly, a mixture of repressed pain and pleasure lining its tone. Sasuke let his head fall back as his mouth stayed useful, gasping softly for air as he pressed back against his stationary lover.

Kakashi moaned at the sudden movement and thrust forward hard and fast back into Sasuke as his fingers gripped those delicately strong hips and his eyes snapped shut. His chest quivered as he pulled back and thrust forward again, earning a cry of approval from his mate. Sasuke kept his lip captive as his fingers to knead the wall like a cats claws as his body trembled and shook with the force of his lust.

Small cries and hearty moans filled the air, surrounded by the rythmic slapping of skin. Kakashi could barely keep his eyes open for more then a second, every time he allowed himself a glimpse of his partner he seemed to be overcome by some emotion and was seconds away from cumming. Sasuke was in much the same predicament as he leaned the front half of his body more again the wall to support his unsteady weight, and allowed his lower half to be more presentable to campanion.

The older man relished the moment, he plunged deeper, moaned louder, and gripped harder as his mouth fell open.

Almost in an animalistic manner, Kakashi's restraint seemed to snap as his boyfriend cried out for more while trying to embed Kakashi's cock deeper inside himself.

Their once rythmic movements became choppy and heated, their cries more desperate as they moved against each other.

Silver hair gleamed in the moonlight as beads of sweat started to spark to life against the flesh of his neck and roll hastily out of sight under his shirts collar.

Sasuke suddenly moaned loudly as his body began to jitter almost violently, his fingers now turned to fists, and his face contorted into an unreadable expression as a few tears began to stream from his tightenly clenched eyes. "Kakashi." was the single plea that was whispered harshly from his lips before his palms became unhidden, fingers stretching upward once again, and pressed flat against the building for better leverage as he began to buck wildly against his equally frustrated partner.

"Sasuke. GodSasuke..." Kakashi moaned. His hands switched positions, one glided forward and took up the throbbing erection of his lover which was already spewing with precum, and the other slid up his lovers chest with affection as he pulled himself closer.

Their thrusting slowed as the older man's lips decended to Sasuke's neck. He kissed softly as he gently pulled out, body trembling as he did so, then thrust back in with hunger as he bit down.

He did so again, sinking his teeth in deeper each time he slowly rocked into his lovers body. Kakashi's hand worked only a second faster than his thrusts as he stroked Sasuke's erection.

The young man was panting heavily now as his head rested against his lovers shoulder and his right hand angled back to grip Kakashi's glistening locked of hair. "Kakashi." He whispered again, his voice not as strained as before, his body more relaxed as he rolled back into the gentle rythmic thrusting. The heated knot that had been churning in his lower abdomen began to pulse with life as his nails dug superficially into Kakashi's scalp.

Naruto was now, literally, at the edge of his seat as he leaned into the light now in full view of anyone to see him. The new position gave him a better view, causing the caterpillars in his stomach to become hard-knotted cocoons as he waited with bated breath as the duo continued at it.

A low moan filled the air as Kakashi's body began to seemingly shiver, he fisted Sasuke's cock tighter as he pumped him harder. It was obvious Kakashi was reaching his peak, Sasuke didn't seem too far off.

Butterflies erupted to life inside the blond's stomach as Sasuke's body stiffened and a near scream passed from his lips, his fingers digging into whatever surface lay beneath as he came with force. Sasuke's muscles clenched down against Kakashi's welcomed invader as he finished his completion all over his lover's hand, splattering the wall with streams of his cum.

Shortly after Kakashi spasmed against his lover as his own release finally overwhelmed his senses.

The two stood entwined for a moment, Sasuke now hugging the wall as Kakashi draped himself over Sasuke for support as his body tingled. Still deep inside his lover Kakashi groaned when the raven haired man finally moved slightly, to keep his cheek from becoming imprinted with the pattern of the wall. Almost reluctantly the older man removed himself.

With a satisfied sigh Kakashi tucked his package back into his boxers as he pulled his clothing back up. Sasuke turned to face him, keeping his back against the wall and didn't even bother to bend and find his disguarded clothing. He smiled lazily at the man, then beckoned him forward with a single movement of the index finger.

Kakashi happily obliged. closing the distance between them and allowing for a brief, impassioned kiss before pulling back and smiling.

"We can never stay mad for long, can we?" the older man mused as he placed another loving kiss to his lovers lips before pulling back and retrieving Sasuke's clothes.

"You think our roomie over heard our little spat?" Kakashi teased as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind as the two made for the glass door.

"You think the whole apartment complex heard our 'little spat'?" the other snorted softly as he entered the apartment.

When silence finally encompassed the surrounding area as the lovers disappeared into their home a small smile won Naruto's lips as he whispered, "Oh, I did a little more than hear you." He laughed to himself as he slid out of his chair and awkwardly made for the privacy of his own bedroom.

Who needs cable when you can get a free show like that.

---------------------------------------------------

This oneshot was inspired when I was sitting on my balcony and my neighbors came out. They were hot guys, they fought, they made up. But in straight male fashion and then went inside. I was disappointed so I wrote this XD 


End file.
